Known in the art is a heat and hydrogen generation device provided with a burner having a burner combustion chamber and a fuel injection port for injecting fuel inside the burner combustion chamber, an air feed device for feeding air inside the burner combustion chamber, and a reformer catalyst and designed to feed burner combustion gas produced in the burner combustion chamber to the reformer catalyst to thereby generate heat and hydrogen (for example, see “Application of a Diesel Fuel Reformer for Tier 2 Bin 5 Emissions” Delphi, 2006 DEER Conference, Aug. 21, 2006 Detroit, Mich.). In this heat and hydrogen generation device, to cause a partial oxidation reforming reaction, air and fuel are made to react in a state where the O2/C molar ratio of the air and fuel is maintained at 0.5, and whereby heat is made to be generated and hydrogen is made to be produced.